


Randy's First Skirt

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, breaking gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Randy's a bit unsure about a purchase he made, but his room mate seems to love it!





	Randy's First Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gunna be a fair bit longer, but I got into a very big funk about half way through and I wanted it out tonight so I finished it there instead. Sorry y'all. Oh! And Randy is about college aged in this au.

It had been an ingenious thought really. And a simple lie had made it even easier to leave the store without being questioned. He wasn’t entirely sure if it would fit him, considering he had just gotten a vague idea of sizing from the woman there. If anything though, it would be too big, and Randy didn’t mind baggier clothes. Sure, his usual pants and sweater were tight, but he really didn’t mind flowier things.

Which is what brought him to this decision honestly.

“Hey Randy, I’m going out.” His room mate said, opening the door. “I’ll see you later? We’ve got DnD with the gang tonight.”

“Of course! I will see you later on tonight, O Paladin!” He replied. His room mate, Draco, laughed and headed out the door. Randy waited for a moment before bolting for the storage under his bed. 

He pulled the shopping bag out of the back reaches of the storage and pulled out the dress. A cute black thing with a thick straps over the shoulders, and a laced up belt built into it. He just held it in his hands for a second, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. It still smelled like the store he had gotten it from, oddly fresh but still not a perfectly laundered item either. Or maybe it just hadn’t been washed with the detergent he was used to. The point was, it seemed alright from pretty much every sense. He stood up again and quickly pulled his shirt off. He left his pants on under the dress for now, ready for a speedy change if he didn’t like it, or if his room mate came back for anything. Luckily, there was a full length mirror on the back of the closet door so he didn’t have to sneak to the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a good five minutes, just staring and grinning. He felt amazing.The skirt came down to just below his knees, a length the woman at the store had called “flirty”. He shifted his weight to move the skirt a little, before fully twirling. The skirt flared out a ways, but not enough that anything would’ve shown had he been missing the pants. He couldn’t stop grinning, just staring at the way it hugged his body around the waist, but flared so beautifully at the bottom. It was both his loves in clothing at once. He was so caught up in his own joy that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards the door.

“Hey Randy, sorry, I forgot my car keys and-” Draco cut himself off, as they both stood there staring at each other. Randy could tell his face had turned bright red.

“I can explain!” He shouted.

“You look amazing!” Draco shouted at the same time. They stood there for another few minutes before Draco came into the room fully. “You look wonderful Randy! You’ve gotta try it without the pants though, trust me, it feels even more freeing.” Randy started tripping over various words, and Draco laughed. “Here, hold on, I’ll turn around.” He said, before covering his eyes and doing just that. Randy carefully and slowly pulled his pants off, smoothing down the skirt of the dress a couple times before clearing his throat. He looked away shyly before Drace turned around but he still heard his room mates’s gasp. “I was right! You look even better!”

“Thank you…” He muttered, before something clicked. “Wait...you said it would be more freeing, as if you had experience...have you donned clothing similar to this before?” Now it was Draco’s turn to blush. 

“I may or may not have been in the same boat as you before. Y’know...trying skirts on while you were out and stuff.” He confessed. Randy just smiled. 

“That is excellent to know! Perhaps...we could do it together some time?” He asked, sounding hopeful. Drace grinned.

“DnD tonight?” He asked. 

Randy beamed.


End file.
